The Only Choice
by Spiritflare of Starclan
Summary: Morningkit and Icekit are two normal sisters of Thunderclan.But terrible times have come,and they will need a sacrifice.
1. ProludgeChapter 1:The Kits

**Prologue:** **The B** **eginning**

Two cats were running on a stormy night. The got to a point where a dark blue pond,glittering with the reflection of the stars stood before them.

"Do you have to? Are you sure it wasn't supposed to be someone else?"The gray cat said with worry.

"I love you,but you heard what he said right?In order to stop this.I-I have to." The black cat said.

"No! I won't let you!We can solve this together without having to..."The gray cat glimmering in her eyes.

"I have to...It's the only choice.

 **Chapter 1:The Kits.**

Morningkit woke up to see the sun shine through the Thunderclan nursery.

"Icekit!"Morningkit said tried to wake her sister.

"Let your sister tired her out yesterday from playing."Leafbreeze said,as she licked her daughter's forehead. Morningkit padded to her nest,to drift into her early afternoon long later,Morningkit was jolted awake to see that Brookstone was groaning and Weedwhisker,the young medicine cat,bolted in towards Brookstone with tons of bitter-smelling herbs.

"Momma,what's happening?"Icekit said yawning.

"Brookstone is having kits."Leafbreeze said. her tail flicking back and a long,harsh kitiing Brookstone's mate,Tigerblaze came in to see Brookstone.

"What should we name them?"Tigerblaze said wrapping his tail around his three kits.

"How about the black tom Darkkit,the ginger she-cat like me ,Heatherkit,and the brown she-cat Ivykit."Brookstone said as she was gazing at her kits.

 **Ok! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Secret

**Hi! So I got 1 review…**

 **Pebbleshine: Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2: The Secret**

 **Morningkit's POV**

Morningkit was sulking around camp. Having three new mewling kits wasn't so much fun as she thought. Then she saw her sister, Icekit, playing with the new kits. Then she had an idea

"Icekit!" Morningkit called out as the white she-cat turned her head from the moss ball.

"What do you need Morningkit?" Icekit said as she padded over to Morningkit.

"Do you want to play? Ivykit, Darkkit, and Heatherkit can play with us!"

"No thank you. Momma told me to look after the three while Brookstone sleeps. Maybe next time though."Icekit said as she went quickly back to the kits. Morningkit went to find something else to do. As she was padding through camp, she saw a den in the ferns. She didn't know what the den was. So she was sitting with a confused face until someone finally noticed.

"That's the elder's den. You would probably get a pretty interesting story from Lionclaw."Grasspaw said as a cat called out for the apprentice. Grasspaw ran off as she padded toward the fern-covered den. She walked in to find a huge den, bigger than the nursery, to find a skinny golden tom lying down in the middle.

"Hello youngster. I'm Lionclaw. You must be Morningkit. I know, because I'm Leafbreeze's and Goldenberry's father."Lionclaw said. "Now, I bet you came here for a story, and I got one for you. One day back when I was a kit….."Lionclaw said as he began a story. After the story and as she was continuing sulking around camp, she saw Youngstar, the clan leader, sitting in the shade of a rock. Bored, she went over to talk to the brown tabby warrior.

"Hi Youngstar." Morningkit said, her Gray pelt shimmering in the shade.

"Oh! Hello Morningkit. What seems to be troubling you?"Youngstar said.

"Nothing. Just bored" Morningkit said.

 **Youngstar's POV**

Youngstar was gazing into the gray she-kit's blue eyes as the prophecy ringed in her ears.

 _ **Sisters of a kind, Gray and White, will harness the powers of great bond, leading to the victory of a long-lasting battle of dark and light, The Morning and Ice will collide to make it be. But be warned, with great victory, comes a sacrifice. Dark shall sacrifice.**_

"No….way…"Youngstar said. She got lost in her thoughts.

 **Morningkit's POV**

"Youngstar?" Morningkit said.

"Gasp! Ugh…."Youngstar said.

"Morningkit! What are you doing here? Disturbing the clan leader how could you? I am so sorry Youngstar" Leafbreeze said as she dragged Morningkit into the nursery. When night time hit, and everyone was in bed, Morningkit couldn't sleep, so she decided to sit out and watch the moonlight. As she got out of the nursery, she saw Youngstar trying to sneak out. So Morningkit decided to follow her. Twisting and turning through the lush forest she finally caught up with the brown she-cat.

"Come out! I know you're here."Youngstar said. A scent picked up in Morningkit's nose. Shadowclan!

"Youngstar? How did you know I was here?"The Shadowclan cat rasped.

"Come on, Oldstar! You're my older sister! You should know that that there is that instinct!"Youngstar said.

 _Youngstar and Oldstar…..are SISTERS?_ Morningkit thought. She left out a squeak. Oldstar turned her head and picked Morning up with the end of her claw.

"And who might this be? OH! A Thunderclan kit! She will make a great Shadowclan warrior!"Oldstar said.

"MORNINGKIT NO!"Youngstar said.

"If you want her come and get her!"Oldstar said. Youngstar tried to catch up, but she was already gone.

 **OOOOOOOO CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked it! Please R &R!**

 **ATTENTION! WARRIOR'S GOT TALENT HAS A TIE WITH VOTES! IF YOU DID NOT READ/VOTE PLEASE VOTE/READ FOR I COULD CONTINUE IT!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Rescue

**Again….. One review**

 **Badguthrie: Thanks :)**

 **Chapter 3: The Rescue**

 **Morningkit's POV**

"Morningkit was dangling from her scruff in Oldstar's mouth

"W-What are you going to do with me?" Morningkit cried.

"Train you to become a Shadowclan warrior." Oldstar said.

"NEVER! I will stay loyal to Thunderclan forever! I'll even kill you if I have to."Morningkit said as she was wriggling.

"I doubt it. Now here we are, Shadowclan camp."Oldstar said as they entered the camp. It was filled with dens, trees, ferns, and other things that the Thunderclan camp has. The whole clan stared in dismay at their clan leader. Then, a ginger tabby queen finally stood up.

"I-Is that a Thunderclan kit?"The ginger tabby queen said.

"Yep! Now Flowerlight, I need you to take care of this kit."Oldstar said as she dropped Morningkit down near Flowerlight.

"But….wont they try to get her back?"Flowerlight said.

"Of course they would! That's why I need every warrior to stand guard for any Thunderclan cat who comes near the camp will be dead before they could think!"Oldstar said as she was assigning warrior to guard the camp.

 **Icekit's POV**

Icekit woke to find that Morningkit's nest was empty.

"Momma?"Icekit said trying to shake her mother awake

"What is it Icekit?" Leafbreeze said.

"I can't find Morningkit anywhere!"Icekit said.

"Sigh."Leafbreeze said as she got up of her nest and went in the clearing.

"Morningkit! If you are play Hide 'n' seek come out!"Leafbreeze yelled. Not long later Youngstar appeared at the entrance was a shocked look in her face.

"Youngstar? What happened?" Leafbreeze said.

"Shadowclan…..they got Morningkit."Youngstar said. Everyone in the clan gasped.

"We have to get her back!"Icekit said.

"Right. Every warrior, come on! Let's get Morningkit back!"Youngstar said as they all rushed out of camp.

 **Morningkit's POV**

"Hello! I'm Blazekit!"Blazekit said.

"Hi Blazekit" Morningkit said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Blazekit asked.

"I miss ho-" Morningkit said but was broke off by a screech.

"Thunderclan is raiding the camp!"The warrior said. Flowerlight quickly grabbed Blazekit and went to hiding under a rock guarded by warriors.

 **Youngstar's POV**

"Thunderclan! Attack!"Youngstar yelled as the warriors charged at the Shadowclan warriors. Youngstar tackled a warrior.

"Where is she?"Youngstar growled.

"I-I don't know what your talked about."The warrior said, lying.

"I said WHERE IS SHE?"Youngstar yelled.

"In the nursery….."The warrior said as he fell limp. As she went towards the nursery, she saw Oldstar trying to sneak Morningkit out of camp. Youngstar tackled her.

"You were never there for me sister, all those moons I've been trying to make a good sister, but you were never nice back."Youngstar said as she was squeezing Oldstar's throat.

"Sis…..think about what you're doing…..do you really want to do it?"Oldstar said.

 **-Flashback-**

"I am the leader of Rockclan!"Oldkit said standing on a short, flat rock.

"And I'm deputy!"Youngkit said.

"No you're not! You're just the wimpy apprentice that does all the work!"Oldkit said laughing. The other kits joined with the laughing.

 **-Flashback ends-**

Youngstar's face was twisted with fury.

"YOU NEVER TREATED ME FAIR!"Youngstar screamed as she killed Oldstar.

"Silly Sister! I have 8 lives left! You're just weak!"Oldstar said, but that just made Youngstar even madder.

"NO! I AM NOT THE WEAK ONE!"Youngstar screamed as she killed one life out of Oldstar.

"YOU ARE THE WEAK ONE!" Youngstar screamed as she killed another life out of Oldstar.

"NOW YOU WILL GET WHAT YOU DESRIVE!" Youngstar said as she killed Oldstar 6moetimes until she was finally dead. She picked up Morningkit as she walked out of the camp.

"Thunderclan….Let's go home."Youngstar said darkly


End file.
